


Light the Way

by Aquamarinesong



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Family Feels, Fleuret family feels, Gen, Gentiana (Final Fantasy XV) being an unashamed enabler, It's giving me headaches, Not Beta Read, People who speak Gentiana, Politics, Ravus got renamed, Ridiculously long names, Sort Of, actual screentime and characterisation for Sylva Via Fleuret, because that might just be another language all together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarinesong/pseuds/Aquamarinesong
Summary: Sylva Via Fleuret loved her children more than her life.All three of them.And while she dearly wished she could spare her eldest two the hardship the gods’ told her laid in their future, they only allowed her the freedom to make sure her youngest was in safe hands.Her youngest who was always a sickly child, bedridden due to illness leaving her weak and often barely able to move. Yet she hung on and despite her frailty her smile brought joy to her family.If Sylva could save one, she would do so. And then spend the rest of her life protecting the other two.This is the story of Auroranortia Nox Fleuret, the youngest of the three children of the former oracle, Queen Sylva of Tenebrae, and the path she has decided to take.





	Light the Way

Sylva Via Fleuret was many things.  
She was the ruling queen of Tenebrae.  
She was the current oracle of Eos.  
But she was also a mother.  
So despite her duties a many, she revelled in seeing the happiness of her children.  
She looked up from the documents she was reviewing in her study to watch her children sitting in the field of sylleblossoms just outside her windows. Ravus was sitting up with a book open in his lap. He seemed to be reading out aloud. Lunafreya was lying on her stomach kicking her feet backwards and forwards in the air. The two of them did not sit in the garden of their manor together often which made it a pleasant surprise for Sylva. However it was clear to her that it was not their own accord that brought them out into the sun together, but rather they were humouring the third and youngest child with them.  
Auroranortia had placed a flower crown skillfully crafted from the many sylleblossoms around them on Ravus’ head and was making another for Lunafreya.  
Sylva smiled at the peaceful image her children presented.  
She loved all of them equally, as hard as it might be with how different they were.  
Her oldest, Ravustenebricus- despite his aversion to the usage of his full name and insistence on shortening it to Ravus- was a brilliant, diligent child. He would become a wonderful king to their people in the future.  
Her oldest daughter, Lunafreya, had all the markings of an oracle and would take the mantle after her. She would bring so much good to this scourge plagued world.  
And then there was her youngest, Auroranortia. True to her name, she was a bright child like the dawn after a long night. Her demeanour was full of smiles and laughter. She was the baby of the family - four years younger than Lunafreya and a whole eight younger than Ravus. The last child her dear husband had gifted her before his untimely death. He had not even been able to meet their youngest child before he passed on to the next world.  
Both Ravus and Lunafreya doted on Auroranortia a lot. Even Sylva found herself guilty of doing so quite often.  
It was due to despite how carefree the youngest member of their family seemed to be in that very moment- placing the flower crown she had now finished on Lunafreya’s head- the truth could not be more depressing.  
Auroranortia’s health was frail and she was prone to bouts of illness. The reason she was able to go outside that day was only because it was one of her few good ones. A very good day as it seemed, as she was moving under her own strength, rather than sitting leaning against her siblings or being carried by her older brother.  
Sylva had called countless doctors from all over Eos to find a cure for Auroranortia, yet they knew not which illness ailed her youngest daughter. Only that it came with high fevers which confined her to her bed. No medicine they prescribed could prevent the fevers or lower her temperature when one hit.  
Not even Sylva’s magic could heal her of it. In fact she had learnt quickly not to try, as Auroranortia would often suffer far worse if Sylva tried to heal her.  
All they could do was wait for the illness to take its course. Laugh with her on her good days and comfort her on her bad days.  
They treasured each moment they had with Auroranortia because they didn't know if it might be their last.  
A thoughtful frown etched itself upon Sylva's lips, as an unbidden but often recurring thought came to the forefront of her mind.  
This must be the gods way of telling her she was not infallible. Their way of reminding her she might be the oracle but she was not to overstep her boundaries.  
Like she had wondered many a times before, Sylva silently asked herself and any god listening if they could not have been merciful enough not to make her precious daughter suffer to remind Sylva of her limits?  
A sigh left Sylva’s lips as she tried to concentrate on the report in her hands once more.  
Niflheim troops had not been sighted close to their borders in weeks. It was worrying.  
Her status as the oracle protected their kingdom somewhat from the expansion efforts of the empire. Even so there was always military presence on their borders. Looking for a weakness to take advantage of. The sudden absence of such meant something was underfoot.  
She should reach out to Lucis to see if they noticed the same or if it only affected Tenebraen borders. She should have a draft finished by the end of the day. Then she could select the messenger she intended to send the missive with. If the gods so willed, she would hopefully have the missive sent by tomorrow.  
The laughter of her children brought her back to the present and drew her eyes back to the window.  
She dearly wished she could conserve their happiness in that very moment for all eternity.  
But to wish such was an exercise in futility.  
The current political climate was anything but ideal. Sylva feared what that might mean for the future.  
Tensions with Niflheim were running high. Despite their best diplomatic efforts, the empire would not desist from their efforts to expand their territory. Even if there was an apparent lack of military presence on their borders in the prior weeks.  
Her position as the oracle had kept them safe this far, but how much longer?  
Would they have to resort to bringing back archaic practises like arranged marriages to protect their people? And if so, which of her children would it affect? There was no intelligence of the imperial line of succession. Or would it involve their neighbouring nation of Lucis to secure a more permanent alliance? Neither option appealed to her. She herself had married her beloved late husband for love. She wished only the same for her children. She hoped it would not come as far as to require such a sacrifice of one of her children.  
However the truth as it stood was that their position was tenuous at best. If Niflheim decided to attack Tenebrae they would not be able to withstand them for very long.  
Unlike their ally Lucis, they did not have a wall or forces of magic wielding warriors to protect them. And the military forces of Niflheim far dwarfed the forces of Tenebrae in strength.  
Sooner or later something was going to give. And Sylva did not like the odds of what it was going to be.  
Sylva knew that her son was well aware of their position as well. That was the reason he spent so much of his time studying. He wished to aid her in the protection of their people as was his duty as future king.  
Returning to the documents in her hands, Sylva sighed deeply.  
All she could do was hope for the best and do all she could to ensure the safety of her kingdom.  
“What has you sighing so deeply, my friend?”  
Sylva looked up to see Gentiana enter the room on silent soles. She hadn't even heard the door open. Sylva flashed a tired smile to her family's companion of the last twelve years.  
“The usual, Gentiana. The fates of the kingdom, all of Eos and especially my children's fate.”  
Gentiana crossed the distance between the two of them moving as silently as ever.  
“You worry too much. You are a dutiful oracle bestowing the gods’ blessings upon Eos. You are a just queen. And most of all you are a loving mother. We can only influence the future so much.”  
Sylva sighed deeply but looked lighter for it.  
“You are right, dear friend.”  
She glanced back at the file she had been reading before admitting defeat and abandoning it completely. Then she rose to her feet and made her way towards the door.  
“I shall go and spend some time with my children lest I lose the most important of those three titles.” Sylva asked the messenger still silently remaining in her study over her shoulder, “will you join me?”  
Her silent steps did not give her position away, so Sylva only knew once Gentiana’s form appeared in the corner of her eyes, but she was used to this already.  
“Of course.”


End file.
